indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Seirrak
Session 3 PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori walks into the basement and sees the group that was here before, "Help with what?" PM DM: Poni: “Ugh. It’s probably too much to ask that it was a coincidence that there was a villager that popped up with the component, right? But the piece isn’t THAT small. There’s hundreds of people in this town. There can’t be hundreds of components if they’re this big.” PM Leigh- Enna: Enna walks into the basement and takes in the group. She stays by the wall. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Tiefling! Y'came back. Where's the other one?" (check for earlier instances) Session 20 PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak scrambles and picks up Poni "Quit screamin' ya dang stick" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Seirixori, what in the nine hells has gotten into ye?" Urrak turns to her with Poni in hand PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Something seems like it has been bothering you lately" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "besides Poni of course" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "He was fine, I was going to get him." she says. "He annoyed me." PM DM: You reach the basement soon enough. The portal base is there, deactivated as usual. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Poni annoys all of us, but we can't afford t' be throwin' him around. Yer not the only one who wants t' get home, y'know. We all want this madness t' stop so we can get back to our normal lives!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori looks down, annoyed that she can feel tears burning, "Yeah, sorry." she says, setting the bow on the first thing she can find. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks up to Seirixiori taking advantage of her minor height difference to look all the more intimidating "The sooner we get these pieces, the sooner I can be rid of ye." she looks down at Seirixiori for a second and walks off towards the platform . "Let's get on with it" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine places her hand on Seirixori's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. We are all getting a little antsy now, but we'll fix things soon" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yeah, okay." Seir mutters, still staring at the ground. She faces away and wipes at her eyes, "so much for that." PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Seirixori's back. "We all get mad and make mistakes. It doesn't change anything." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It usually changes everything." ----------- She wipes at her eyes, annoyed at the tears, "I don't know how to deal with any of this. I'm angry and it feels like it's at everything. I don't..." she sighs, "Sorry, I'm just... sorry. Do, do you think Urrak'll stay mad at me?"(edited) PM DM: "It's ok to be angry... you just have to find better ways to let it out. And no, I don't think she'll hold a grudge for long. She's just upset too." Session 21 Once she's in the room she shuts it quickly and falls to the floor, not even making it to the bed. She sobs, almost choking when she tries to stop. It only gets worse when the random male elf that should have been her mother pops up and she can't breathe. Urrak's words play over and over, clearly shadowing anything Gunnloda had said to her before that and she yanks off the cloak, like it was choking her. ------------- Seir pokes at the food, she feels all out of sorts. She shifts uncomfortably and realizes she doesn't have the bow and while she was angry, confused, earlier now she's just sad all over again. It's been in place on her back for nearly all of the four years and she just... left it. She shivers and stands quickly, making her way back up the stairs quickly, grabbing the cloak she left on the floor and hugs it to her body. She can't find the nerve to put it back on, but it's the only thing that holds any kind of comfort now. She makes her way back down and sits back in her place. She places the cloak on her lap and stares at the food. She pushes it around, positive it won't taste anything like Gunnloda's but she shoves it in her mouth anyway. "I hope they're ok." she says to herself. ------------- Urrak shudders a bit as she comes to, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears she didn't know she was crying. She feels both cold and sick. She coughs and wipes her face, hands trembling. "I saw...I saw...I-I understand..." her legs still feel too weak to stand, so she stays, kneeling in the cool earth. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sits next to Urrak. "Are you alright?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori goes to step forward, but hesitates and settles for hovering behind and silently worrying. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: A hand moves to cover her gut, nursing a sour stomach. Her chest also stings from a wound that isn't there "I know who killed...her," she fumbles as she nearly says "me", her mind still trying to shake the shared consciousness. "We have to...help find her...the actual her...her body. No one knows that the Captain of that damn barge we landed on...killed 'er in cold blood."(edited) ----------------- PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "All we can do is look...and...excuse me." Urrak scuttles over a few paces and loses most of her lunch PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Shall we then?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: After a few brief moments of sickness she walks slowly back to the group. "Ok, now I'm ready." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori walks slowly towards Urrak and holds out her waterskin, "here, might help." she says quietly, not quite looking at Urrak PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak pauses, a look of sad contemplation on her face. Slowly, she takes the waterskin "Thanks, Ser...and...I'm sorry fer blowin' up at ye earlier. I've no excuse. Y'didn't deserve that." she takes a few gulps of water and hands the skin back. "Friends?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: She shrugs, "Maybe I did," she takes it back and hugs it to herself, smiling shyly. "Yeah, f-friends." PM DM: Zunis looks back and forth then says, "Right." And walks off towards where you came from. PM DM: Gunnloda tries to stifle a smile, but pats Seirixori on the back as she follows him. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak follows behind, searching the foggy memories the ghost shared with her for clues PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grins and coughs trying to hide an excited giggle, and she scampers after Gunnloda and the dude. She's pretty sure she doesn't know his name. Session 26 PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak yells in frustration, throwing her hands up as she turns to leave the basement. As she leaves the muffled word "Bollocks!" can be heard echoing in the allyway(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori follows Urrak, "Hey, uh, what's wrong?" She calls out. PM DM: Gunnloda follows.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stops, turns "What's it t' ye, tiefling?" She clenches her fists at her sides, "Leave me be, I cannae stand t' be in the same room as that Moonstream woman" PM Seirixori: "Wh-what's it to me? I can't ask you what's wrong, I thought... Does being here make you that angry? I get that you all are trying to go home, but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns around and stomps towards Seirixiori. She stops inches from her and looms down, making her superior height known "You know nothing about my 'home', devil." she walks off to the Cask PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "HEY" Ravaphine screams before trying to tackle Urrak PM DM: Ravaphine tackles her around the knees, sending them both to the ground. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ye mad elf! " Urrak flips around and instinctively tries to kick Ravaphine off(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hurries up to where Ravaphine has Urrak grappled. She places a hand on Seirixori's shoulder in comfort than moves in front of her, taking a protective stance. PM DM: Urrak kicks free and you both get to your feet. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Urrak! What is the meaning of this?" Ryleigh demands. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav rolls on the ground but stands up to dust herself off and takes a deep breath. "We cannot. Keep fighting like this. We're out of the Kraken's control so why are you acting like you're still under? Was it something you saw?" PM DM: Nolanos appears from thin air since you're near the town square. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ask this elf! She's touched in the head." Urrak yells in Rayleigh's direction. She turns back to Ravaphine "The kraken? What does that sac of fish shit have t' do with this?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori steps back in surprise by the support, but growls at Urrak's words and jumps at her, her form shifting into a brown bear. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak moves to catch Seirixiori PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh attempts to step between the two and cast Command, "Stop"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine runs after them and yells "It made us dream things. See things. Feel things we didn't want to feel. I understand that we are getting frustrated with wasting time, but must you be so mean to our companions" PM DM: And Urrak's on her back again, tackled by a bear. PM DM: Suddenly water starts raining down from the sky over everyone and Gunnloda steps up. "Everyone needs to cool off right now." PM Seirixori: Seirixori roars in her face and then shifts back, a little confused. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stops running and puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urraks arms, which she had thrown over her face as protection, slowly lower as she starts to get up(edited) PM Seirixori: "Seriously, what is wrong? I know you want to go home, but this isn't going to help us." PM Alex - Nolanos: "...What in the hell is going on??" PM DM: The "rain" stops once the 30 gallons has fallen. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up to Urrak and offers her a hand PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Get. The Fuck. Away from me." Urrak smacks her hand out of the way and walks off PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine turns around and shakes her hand and silently says "ow" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos walks up to Ravaphine. "Are you alright? What even just happened?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm not...sure. But I'm glad we are no longer back in Bleakmourne." She follows to the cask(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh once again steps up next to Seirixori and nods her approval at the question, then runs to catch up with Urrak. keeping some distance(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "What the heck was that." She stares at her hands for a second before going after Urrak. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Urrak, we all suffered from nightmares that night. But those painful memories are what help us make it to tomorrow and become stronger. I can see you're hurting and if you need time than so be it, but do not hurt your comrades in the process." Ryleigh then allows Urrak to continue ahead the group. PM DM: You guys filter into the Cask following Urrak. Cyan’s in her customary spot, perched on the end of the bar playing her lyre. She nods to you all, but seeing your faces, she changes the tune to something more soothing.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sits at the bar a few seats away and looks for a temporary bartender. She doesn't notice Cyan at the moment(edited) PM DM: Nobody's currently behind the bar. PM Seirixori: Seirixori walks in and grabs two mugs of ale and slams them down in front of Urrak, "are you going to answer me or not?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shoots up, wiping some of the splashed ale from her cheek "Y'think I owe ye an answer, Tiefling? I barely know ye!" PM Seirixori: "I have a name, and you know it, now cut the crap. Maybe I'll just chuck Poni again and not let you go back home." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hoovers nearby, then intervenes, "Seirixori, we should give Urrak some space. Trust me, she needs time. Please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sits at the table nearest Cyan and shrugs to her PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What are you? The group mom?" Urrak turns to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh ignores Urrak, "Seirixori, she cannot be reasoned with right now. Please, come sit with us and let her anger subside. She will regret her words later, I assure you." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Fuck ye too, y' tin can." Urrak sits back down and chugs one of the ales(edited) PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos is just watching this all unfold, trying to be literally as unnoticeable as possible... jesus.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori growls again, slamming her hand on the bar. It breaks as her form shifts in the middle of it, the brown bear in her place, hunched over, and growling. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'think you scare me?" Urrak looks up under her brow directly into Seirixori's eyes. She doesn't move from her seat. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh throws her shield up to protect herself and maybe displace Seirixori's advance on Urrak? PM Seirixori: Seirixori shifts back, "I... I don't know why that happened..." she says staring at her hands. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stares coldly, saying nothing. She soon returns to her drink(edited) PM Seirixori: "Forget it, why even bother coming back here if you hate me so much." Seir says, walking away to a corner table and plopping down, staring at her hands again, "what the hell was that?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak places her forehead in her hand as she rests her arm on the bar. She wipes a bit at her watery eyes, hoping no one notices. Slowly, the notes of Cyan's lyre start to reach her ears. She grips the handle of her stein tightly PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Urrak's back as she walks back to the others after collecting drinks. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tries to be like Urrak and drink a pint of ale in a gulp. It doesn't end well PM DM: Gunnloda quietly sits down opposite Seirixori. PM Seirixori: "I...I don't know what that was... that's never happened before." PM DM: Gunnloda: "You shouldn't turn on your allies like that." PM DM: Eloise appears at the door. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns her head slowly towards the sounds of the lyre, her eyes closed and mouth clenched tight PM Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "sorry." She sniffs a little, "she just.. she called me..." She sighs, "I guess it doesn't matter. Sorry."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Seirixori, "it does matter because it hurt you, and she meant it too." PM DM: Eloise glances around, taking the temperature of the room, then slowly approaches the group in the back, avoiding Urrak. PM Seirixori: Seirixori wipes her eyes, and just shrugs again, "it's never bothered me before...at least not like that."(edited) PM Alex - Nolanos: Finally understanding what started this mess,Nolanos quietly responds to her. "Its always different when it comes from someone you consider a friend." PM DM: Gunnloda reaches over and puts her hand on Seir's. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav sits down with her friends PM Seirixori: "Yeah well, she doesn't want to be mine apparently." Seirixori laughs through tears she can't stop, "Figures my first friend wants nothing to do with me." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs, "it isn't that she doesn't want to be your friend. I don't know Urrak that well, but I understand anger. That doesn't excuse her behavior but it makes us say distasteful things, even to the people we care about." She stands and walks over to Urrak, "When you are ready, they're waiting. They care for you, but you were hurtful so bear that in mind." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak pauses, and moves her head slightly towards Ryleigh. After a long pregnant pause she says in a low voice "...Thanks." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods and goes back to the group in silence. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak returns to her drink. Her other hand rests on the bar in a fist PM DM: Eloise: "I... I'll just wait at Mr. Ningel's."(edited) PM DM: Cyan's song finishes. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine claps PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sighs, visions of her dream still swimming her head. She closes her eyes again, arms crossed on the bar. She bows her head for a minute, fidgeting her legs, and finishes the ale in front of her.(edited) PM DM: Cyan hops down from the bar and heads over to your table, stopping next to Ravaphine with her hand on Rav's shoulder. PM DM: Cyan: "Rough day?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh butts in, "better now." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine nods slightly PM DM: Cyan smiles and holds her hand out to Ryleigh. "I don't think we've met. Name's Cyan." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh smiles broadly and takes Cyan's hand, "Ryleigh. It's a pleasure to meet someone so talented." PM DM: Cyan: "I appreciate the compliment." She glances over at Urrak. "Is... everything ok?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "It will be, Urrak is upset. She's been...rather difficult today, but she'll come around. I'm sure of it." AM DM: Cyan: "Any particular reason?" AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav whispers "I may or may not have tackled her which didn't help. We just came back from a weird city" AM DM: Cyan grins at Rav, looking her up and down. "Tackled? That's quite a mental image." AM Ryleigh (Nicole): "We just returned from a place that seriously affected the majority of us...and not for the better." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine flexes a noodle arm AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh chuckles and adds, "it was quite impressive." AM DM: For the sake of the newbie(s?), Cyan's on the short side, especially for a half-elf and wears her hair in a bright blue pixie-cut. She wears what you'd think of with typical bar wench dress, off the shoulder white shirt with a leather corset type thing around her waist and a short skirt over leggings and knee-high boots with a rapier at her hip. AM Seirixori: "Would it be a bad idea if I went and apologized?" Seirixori says quietly. AM DM: Gunnloda: "Apologies are rarely a bad idea." Cyan: "...unless you're apologizing for something they don't realize you did wrong." AM Seirixori: "I mean... I kind of tackled her too. As a bear." AM DM: Cyan: "Wow. I missed all the fun." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You're always more than welcome to join in our adventures" AM DM: Cyan smiles at Rav. "Thank you. I'll try to remember that." AM Seirixori: Seirixori gets up and slowly moves to Urrak and sits quietly beside her. "Sorry... for the bear thing." she says after a few moments of silence, fidgeting with an empty cup, "I... I don't know what's going on but..." Seirixori huffs, trying to find the right words. "I promise to try and get you home as fast as possible. All of you." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak tenses up at Seirixiori's presence. She knows her outbursts have been causing the tiefling grief. She clenches a fist on the bar and pushes her empty stein down the bar a ways. She is silent for a moment, turning to Seirixiori slowly. She reaches beneath her collar, under her armor and mail. She pulls a small bag on a rope off from around her neck. She places this bag on the bar and slides it towards Seirixiori. "Ancy." AM Seirixori: Seirixori opens it up and sees a gold ring. "I... is she...missing?" Seirixori cringes, "Sorry I just, don't want to say the wrong thing," she strings together. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Missing? That's a way t' put it." Urrak runs a hand through her hair, a sad yet frustrated look on her face "No, she...She left. My wife left me and robbed me blind." she turns her gaze towards the table "Those dreams, whatever caused them, were nothing but her. Her face, everywhere her face...I thought I'd finally started t' forget. But all this," she gestures to the general area around them "This brought it all back. Every memory." She places her head on the bar and covers it with her hands. Her body shakes a bit with soft sobs. "...I've been so terrible t' all of ye..." AM DM: Cyan glances between the scene at the bar and the people at the table, then sits at the far end of the table next to Gunnloda. AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding at the change in Urrak and Seirixori's body language. She then politely returns to her drink. AM Seirixori: "What is wrong with people." Seirixori grumbles, her thoughts going back to the conversation with Gunnloda the other night. "How could they just... leave." she snorts. Seirixori reaches out her hand, pulls it back, and then reaches out again, placing it on Urrak's shoulder. "It's... it's ok. I... understand. Kind of? I mean... not exactly but I just." Seirixori rambles, "I'll be here for you, you could even beat me up if it made you feel better." She laughs a little, clearly uncomfortable, "I mean, as a bear. I'm a little bit hardier as that." Seir makes a face and says to herself, "I should really not talk to people, wow." yeah of course urrak can totally hear that if she wants AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Th-thank ye..." Urrak says from under her arms. She takes a few deep breaths, working up the courage to show her face to the rest of the bar. She's worried she's made a scene. AM Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "You... you helped me before... and you're.. you're my friend?" She questions it, still a little unsure. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak straightens up a bit, but still sits hunched. She turns to Seirixiori, tears still hanging in her eyes "...If you'll 'ave me." AM Seirixori: "I've never had a friend before." She grins. AM Alex - Nolanos: Quietly from the table, Nolanos had been watching with keen interest. As the conversation unfolds, his eyes grow larger and shinier and his heart is just experiencing too many feelings. AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Nolanos's shoulder in comfort, and gives him a encouraging smile. AM Seirixori: "Do you... want to go sit with everyone?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "S-Sure..." Urrak nervously walks over AM Seirixori: Seirixori follows, sitting next to Gunnloda and whispers excitedly, "I have a friend." AM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sits at the table, her head hung. She attempts to avoid looking anyone in the eye. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm...sorry everyone." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine scribbles a note on a piece of paper and hands it to Urrak AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't worry about it...I'm still surprised y'managed it, honestly."(edited) AM DM: Cyan: "Well... this means everything's good then? Good." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak's head snaps up as she hears Cyan's voice. Her mind just now processing her presence at the table AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh notices Urraks head snap to Cyan and raises an eyebrow in question.(edited) AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yeah...hopefully everythings...good" she flushes a little and looks down again AM Seirixori: "Getting there," Seirixori flicks a little water at Urrak and grins. "Hey did you guys want to go after another component today?" AM DM: Gunnloda: "It is still morning." AM DM: Gunnloda suddenly disappears. AM Seirixori: "Noooo." Seirixori pouts. AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I will never get used to this" AM Alex - Nolanos: "I hope I never do."(edited) AM Seirixori: "Well, now I wish I had something of hers so I could see that she's ok." AM DM: Cyan frowns. "Is it selfish to be sad she's gone?" AM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I think Seirixori would agree with you, so no." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Gunnloda's tough. she can handle 'erself. I think we'll all miss her in the meantime though..." AM Seirixori: "Yeah, but...what if she can't?" AM DM: Cyan: "She's just serving at a temple though, right? She's not in any danger. I'm just going to miss talking to her." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. Out of all of us, Gunnloda seems t' have the safest home t' go to." AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh shrugs, "With Gunnloda gone that means you could join us, Cyan? If you'd like." She flashes a smile in Cyan's direction. AM DM: Cyan smiles back. "I might like that." AM Seirixori: "I think I'll ask her for something when she comes back." Seirixori says, still pouting. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stands up quickly, nearly knocking her chair over "R-right then. Let's head out."